


Запомни меня

by Dariana



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Hip Hop RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariana/pseuds/Dariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>С тех пор как он стал известным и одновременно приобрел скандальную популярность, не многие осмеливались бросить ему вызов. Но этот парень вышел на новый уровень – он не только встретился с ним взглядом, так еще посмел смеяться над ним.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запомни меня

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Valerie   
> **Бета переводчика** : Nightingale

Кими смотрел в тонированное стекло лимузина. Он впервые был в городе, который называли центром автомобильной промышленности, и был удивлен тем, как тот выглядел. 

Детройт — это образец безобразно грязного и опасного города, подумал он. В то время как другие города блестят в солнечном свете, здесь все находится во власти бесконечного уныния. 

— А я-то удивлялся, почему у него такие злые песни. Я бы тоже озлобился, если б вырос тут. 

Кими, сдвинув брови, рассматривал пейзаж за окном, пытаясь отыскать что-нибудь зеленое и живое в этом месте, а потом до него наконец дошло замечание Дэвида: 

— О ком ты говоришь? 

— Об Эминеме. 

— А-а. 

Конечно, финн знал, кем был этот парень, знал его имя (было бы удивительно, если б он его не знал), но он не интересовался музыкой, а тем более рэпом. Слова Дэвида отложились у него в мозгу, и он снова посмотрел на проплывающие мимо дома. Интересно, каково это — расти в подобном месте? 

— Я читал, что он сегодня будет на вечеринке. 

Резкая шотландская речь Дэвида снова вырвала его из размышлений, и Кими опять не имел представления, о ком говорил шотландец. 

— Кто? 

Дэвид вытаращил глаза: 

— Эминем. 

— А-а, хорошо. 

И в салоне снова повисло молчание.   
***  
— Нет, ты можешь мне сказать, какого хрена эти засранцы в костюмах хотят, чтоб я был на их гребаной вечеринке? Разве недостаточно того, что я читал рэп для тех козлов, помнишь? 

Дре только улыбнулся. Он знал причину этой заявки. Компания “DaimlerChrysler” устраивала сегодняшнюю вечеринку, чтобы представить новую машину для «Формулы-1», и меньше всего было нужно, чтобы пресса обрушилась на этот показ. Однако если Эминем с другими рэпперами появятся на вечеринке, на первом плане будут они, а не презентация. 

— Перестань, Эм, мы тоже там будем. Я обещаю, что тебе не придется общаться со всякими козлами в костюмах. 

Однако его заверения не очень-то улучшили ситуацию, и блондин продолжал извергать проклятья до тех пор, пока их машина не подъехала к высокому зданию, в котором должна был проводиться вечеринка. Как только они туда зашли, Эминем услышал шепоток, пронесшийся среди нарядно одетых людей; группа рэпперов принесла опасность в их компанию красивых и богатых людей. Он с отвращением отвернулся и отошел в самый темный угол, где плюхнулся в кресло, с которого не собирался больше вставать. 

Потягивая напиток, он наблюдал за людьми, едва сдерживая ярость: вряд ли кто-то из этих пижонов хоть раз был на машиностроительном заводе и, не забыть упомянуть, работал руками, возясь в грязи. Это не обычная музыкальная вечеринка, это был мир большого бизнеса, и приглашенные звезды рэпа и попсы должны придать вечеринке блеск. Обводя взглядом зал, он усмехнулся, увидев, как Пит испугал брюнетку с безукоризненно уложенными волосами, пройдя мимо нее и гавкнув. Вечеринка была в самом разгаре, люди двигались под музыку, пили, курили и смеялись, несмотря на то что лишь немногие из них на самом деле наслаждались происходящим. 

Он смотрел на толпу, бросая вызов присутствующим: кто осмелится встретить его взгляд? Не смог никто. Никто не хотел узнать, был ли этот человек с холодными голубыми глазами таким жестоким, как о нем говорили? Эминем усмехнулся: он понял, что толпу охватил смутный страх. Но в то же время он почувствовал нечто странное, нечто вроде сожаления, но тут же отбросил эти мысли: нельзя думать о приятном. Продолжая обследовать взглядом зал, он наткнулся на светловолосого молодого человека. Несмотря на то что он также был в костюме, он отнюдь не походил на этих разряженных идиотов. Но он был слишком молод, чтобы присутствовать на вечеринке в качестве бизнесмена, особенно учитывая то, что его поза красноречиво свидетельствовала о непоколебимой уверенности в себе. 

Тот, кажется, сначала и не заметил, что на него так пристально смотрят, лениво разговаривая с темноволосой красоткой, время от времени отхлебывая из стакана. Девушка, отчаянно флиртуя, взяла его за руку, и это более всего укрепило подозрения Эминема насчет «звездного статуса» парня. У большинства явившихся сюда женщин только одна цель — заловить кого-нибудь знаменитого. 

Заказав еще выпивки, рэппер увидел, как парень осторожно вывернулся из ее хватки. Вечеринка становилась с каждой минутой все более сумасшедшей, однако парень, кажется, оставался каменно-спокойным и сдержанным. 

— Кто это тебя так заинтересовал? 

Вопрос Дре оторвал Эминема от его наблюдений и вернул в темный угол, в котором он устроился. Он указал на блондина. 

— Это кто, в натуре, такой? Ведет себя, твою мать, как мистер Снежный король! 

Дре тихо хихикнул, увидев, кто заинтересовал его подопечного. Уж он-то заметил, как блондин ведет себя в толпе, и усмехнулся, поняв, настолько он похож на Эминема, и с трудом сглотнул комок в горле: парень, спокойно стоящий в толпе, и парень, сидящий рядом с ним, вертящийся на кресле, трепещущий от напряжения и жизненной энергии, не были так похожи, как показалось ему на первый взгляд. Наоборот — они были абсолютными противоположностями. 

Как пламя и лед... 

Дре собрался было что-то сказать, но блондин вдруг повернулся — как будто наконец почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Быстро моргая, его глаза привыкали к темноте, потом он перевел взгляд с Дре на Эминема. Несколько секунд он безотрывно смотрел на рэппера, а потом прервал зрительный контакт. Эминем напрягся, когда эти голубые глаза быстро скользнули по его телу, а потом снова взглянули в глаза. Он предвкушал увидеть в них страх, однако, к своему удивлению, увидел совсем другое... 

...веселье... 

На миг веселье, проклятое веселье блеснуло в глазах, парень слегка улыбнулся, а потом на его лице вновь появилась бесстрастная маска. 

Эминем просто не верил происходящему, и совершенно непроизвольно его взгляд стал жестким. Дре задержал дыхание в надежде, что его приятель не затеет потасовку прямо посреди зала. Он видел, как испуганно посмотрели на Эминема все, кто заметил его взгляд, все, кроме того, кому он предназначался. Блондин невозмутимо поднял свой стакан, сделал еще один глоток и отсалютовал в направлении темного угла, где сидел Эминем, а потом отвернулся, поскольку еще один мужчина, появившийся поблизости, стал что-то настойчиво говорить. Даже не оглянувшись, он последовал за ним и растворился в толпе. 

— Охренеть можно! Что, интересно, этот придурок о себе возомнил? 

Голос Эминема был возмущенным, но Дре понял, что его друг скорее удивлен, чем зол. Пламя и лед, снова подумал Дре, зная, что Эминем заинтересован неприкрытым вызовом. Хотя ему всем сердцем хотелось, чтобы Эминем забыл об этом. Пламя и лед слишком различаются, чтобы сосуществовать вместе, и Дре знал, что из этого не выйдет ничего хорошего. 

По правде говоря, Эминем вовсе не был рассержен, только заинтригован. С тех пор как он стал известным и одновременно приобрел скандальную популярность, не многие осмеливались бросить ему вызов. А те, кто осмеливался, очень скоро об этом жалели. Но этот парень вышел на новый уровень — он не только встретился с ним взглядом, так еще посмел смеяться над ним. Нет, ни один из смельчаков не был настолько дерзким. 

И ни один из смельчаков не был настолько симпатичным... 

Эминем оборвал себя на последней мысли. Что за чушь лезет ему в голову? Нет, никакой он, черт возьми, не педик! 

Допив, он пробормотал Дре: «Пойду отлить», — и направился к туалетам. 

Он не услышал, как Дре вздохнул.   
***  
— О-Боже-Мой, Кими, ты уже написал завещание?! 

Кими оперся на черную колонну и посмотрел на своего друга и наставника, словно у того прорезались крылья. Мика не раз предупреждал его быть осторожнее и не нарываться на неприятности. Теперь он стоял перед ним и качал головой. 

— Кими, ты хоть представляешь, кого провоцируешь? 

— Я никого не провоцировал, Мика. Боже, что плохого в том, чтобы попялиться на такого эффектного парня? Не думал, что ты будешь против этого... 

Мика против воли рассмеялся, но быстро посерьезнел. Одно дело для Кими флиртовать с хорошеньким парнем, а другое — с Эминемом, самым непримиримым гомофобом в мире. 

— Ты заигрывал не со светловолосым незнакомцем; ты заигрывал с Эминемом. 

Кими нахмурился, припомнив это имя. 

— Что такого в этом парне, что все говорят только о нем? 

Этот вопрос поставил Мику в тупик, и Кими пояснил: 

— Дэвид мне все уши прожужжал о нем по дороге. 

— Ничего удивительного. 

Голос Мики был тверд, а Кими пытался припомнить читанные им заголовки газет и статьи. В них Эминем представал жестоким, яростным и опасным человеком, которому чихать на то, что о нем думают другие, и это пугало. Короче, средства массовой информации создали образ такого человека, с которым Кими ни за что бы не захотел встретиться и которым вряд ли можно заинтересоваться. 

И все же он почувствовал влечение, едва эти голубые глаза посмотрели на него. Высокомерие во взгляде, самоуверенность, и Кими так же заносчиво посмотрел в ответ. В нем проснулся боевой дух и в то же время веселье. А потом, когда оно отразилось в его глазах, холодный изучающий взгляд сменился почти убийственным. Кими чувствовал, что угодил в ловушку, расставленную этими глазами, однако нашел в себе силы отвести взгляд и быстро осмотреть блондина. 

— Эминем. 

Он не ожидал, что тот будет таким интересным, таким симпатичным, таким пылким и таким... Кими нахмурился. 

— Я всегда думал, что он выше ростом, знаешь, у него такие широкие плечи, железные мышцы, что он огромный... очень страшный и, конечно, постоянно окружен устрашающего вида парнями, но он выглядит... ну, я не знаю... одиноким, что ли? 

Мика громко вздохнул. Без сомнений, Кими заинтересован этим опасным рэппером. Зная, что не должен лезть не в свое дело, Мика быстро сжал плечо друга и сказал: 

— Ты играешь с огнем, малыш, но я не буду мешать тебе. Скажу только одно: если я тебе понадоблюсь, ты знаешь, где меня найти. 

Кими сглотнул внезапно возникший в горле комок. Он и так был в долгу у Мики: тот привел его в «Формулу-1», убедил боссов «Макларен» принять его в команду, но больше всего он был благодарен Мике за то, что он помог примириться ему с тем, кем он был. В ответ он крепко обнял своего друга и вспомнил тот вечер, когда не выдержал и выболтал Мике свою самую страшную тайну: 

— Я гей. 

Он не осмелился посмотреть на Мику, ожидая увидеть отвращение или ненависть в его взгляде, но, к его изумлению, Мика развернул его к себе и попросил посмотреть ему в глаза: 

— Кими, в этом нет ничего постыдного. 

Не слова, а его взгляд натолкнул Кими на одну мысль. Шокированный, он открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, но Мика опередил его: 

— Да, я тоже. 

Кими прижал к себе друга еще сильнее, а потом отпустил и посмотрел в ухмыляющееся лицо. 

— Но я удивлен твоим вкусом... 

Кими добродушно улыбнулся и немедленно ответил: 

— Будто у тебя вкус лучше... Боже мой, Михаэль Шумахер! Ты мог бы выбрать кого получше! 

— Мне не нужен кто получше, Кими. У меня есть все, о чем я мечтал. 

Ухмылка Мики превратилась во влюбленную улыбку, которая озарила его лицо так, что, Кими понял, все сказанное было абсолютной правдой. Мика поспешно махнул рукой и покинул вечеринку. 

Кими усмехнулся, вспомнив, как он наткнулся на них в трейлере после одной почти аварии Михаэля. Он встряхнул, отлепился от стены, оглянулся, ища глазами Дэвида или Рона, и обмер.   
***  
Закончив свои дела в комнате для мальчиков, Эминем вышел из чрезмерно яркой комнаты в уютную полутьму главного зала. Он был сыт этой вечеринкой по горло и теперь хотел свалить туда, где ему было бы удобно. 

Все эти модные тусовки не для него. 

Повернув за угол, он резко остановился, увидев, как двое мужчин, стоя у темной колонны, разговаривают. Он узнал одного — того самого блондина, который столь вызывающе смотрел на него. Он прильнул к колонне, его тело почти вжалось в темный мрамор. На его губах была полуулыбка, когда он смотрел на старшего из них. Тот остановился, выразительно взглянул на блондина и прорычал что-то — Эминем так и не понял, что именно, он уже почти собирался уходить, как разобрал последнее слово старшего. 

— Эминем. 

Это его имя, они говорили о нем. Эминем напрягся и сжал руки в кулаки, если что готовый нанести удар, но тут снова посмотрел на молодого. 

Блондин игриво откинул голову назад, глядя в потолок, и снова легкая улыбка появилась на его губах, но в тот же миг исчезла. Кажется, несколько минут он витал в своих мыслях, но потом снова посмотрел на старшего: 

— Эминем. 

Рэппер напрягся еще больше, услышав свое имя, произнесенное блондином. Он был очарован немного хриплым голосом, тем, что тот произнес его имя почти ласково. И внезапно он почувствовал притяжение к блондину, что затмило все на свете. Это была не похоть, а потребность в нем, и он задрожал, пытаясь держать себя в руках. 

— Блин-блин-блин!!! Я не паршивый педик! 

Однако дрожь не прекращалась, он попытался отойти, но ноги не желали двигаться, и он только пялился на них, когда старший обнял объект его влечения. Они обнимались, кажется, целую вечность, и Эминем цепко ухватился за перила, борясь с желанием подойти и насильно оторвать их друг от друга. 

— Гребаные педики. 

Однако эти уничижительные слова и не подумали изменить ситуацию. Увидев, как лицо старшего озаряется счастьем, когда ему блондин что-то сказал, он вдруг почувствовал страшное разочарование. Разочарование и одиночество. 

Вжавшись лицом в стену, он закрыл глаза в безмолвной ярости: он только понял, что его действительно тянет к незнакомому парню. 

— Убейте меня на хрен, если я стану голубым! 

С по-прежнему закрытыми глазами он прислонился к стене и подумал: нужно ли ему идти сейчас к Дре или, может, пнуть белобрысого педика за то, что тот пробудил в нем такие чувства? Перед глазами тут же появилось лицо Хейли, и он тяжело вздохнул, решив, что сейчас пойдет обратно в свой угол и надерется вместе с Дре. Он открыл глаза, отлепился от стены и обалдел. 

Белобрысый стоял прямо напротив него, и на миг, кажется, оба застыли, как ледяные изваяния. А потом парень посмотрел ему в глаза и тут же отвел взгляд. Когда он снова посмотрел Эминему в глаза, на его губах заиграла дружелюбная улыбка. Наверное, он что-то понял и собирался что-то сказать, но Эминема прорвало: 

— Как ты смеешь смотреть на меня, ты, вонючий педик? 

Кими почувствовал дрожь от оскорбления и угрозы. Он не знал, почему не развернулся и не ушел. Его никогда не прельщали гомофобы, и он, разумеется, не любил, когда его оскорбляли. Но он все равно остался, что-то в рэппере притягивало его — как мотылька к пламени. Это влечение пугало и смущало его одновременно. 

Кими любил рисковать, любил ходить по острию ножа — это было частью его работы. Но в личной жизни он не искал потрясений и опасностей, потому что их было предостаточно в ежедневной рутине. К тому же, сейчас он не мог убежать и не мог разыграть немоту, поэтому протянул Эминему руку. 

— Кими. 

— Что за черт? 

Растерянность Эминема прорвалась через грубые слова. Он видел, как на красивом молодом лице сменяли друг друга эмоции, а потом оно снова стало бесстрастным. И сейчас блондин протянул ему руку. 

— Кими, мое имя... Я Кими, а не педик... 

Не раздумывая и уж конечно не желая того, Эминем сграбастал его руку, чувствуя, как по его тело словно ударило электрическим током. На миг он сжал руку Кими так сильно, будто был утопающим. Он так себя и почувствовал — тонущим в этих голубых глазах,— и немедленно вырвал свою руку. Оттолкнув блондина с дороги, он направился в сторону Дре, который наблюдал всю сцену. 

— Нашел себе достойного противника, а? 

Дре, едва сдерживающий смех, разозлил Эминема настолько, что он вскочил, подошел к Кими и прижал его к стене. 

— Что ты делаешь? 

И тут Эминем в первый раз заметил иностранный акцент. Он обеими руками притиснул Кими к стене, их тела оказались настолько близко, что он почувствовал жар другого тела. Потрясенный, Кими тяжело дышал, и теплое дыхание обдавало лицо Эминема. Он задрожал, почувствовав желание, и это потрясло и разозлило его больше всего. 

— Я просто хочу кое-что прояснить, твою мать. И не смей, блин, никогда больше меня проверять на вшивость. Я, черт бы тебя побрал, не какой-нибудь отвратительный педик, и если еще когда-нибудь ты посмеешь так сделать, я тебя убью, понял?! 

Эминем не изменил угрожающему шепоту, и Дре вздрогнул, когда рэппер навис над белобрысым. Черт бы побрал и Маршалла, и этого сумасшедшего гонщика, подумал он. Надеясь, что его подопечный уже высказал наболевшее, Дре схватил стакан с выпивкой, но Эминем взвился снова. 

— Я, черт возьми, не хочу видеть вас, педики, здесь, бери своего мерзкого дружка и уматывай с этой проклятой вечеринки. Ваше место среди таких же уродов, как вы, а не среди нормальных людей, ясно?! 

На этот раз блондин пришел в замешательство и, когда Эминем замолчал, чтобы перевести дыхание, сказал: 

— О ком ты говоришь? Я здесь... один. 

Эминем различил неуверенность в голосе и взорвался: 

— Я говорю о том белобрысом педике, с которым ты разговаривал, том засранце, который выглядит так, будто он по жизни носит юбку. Он просто отвратителен! Но, держу пари, тебе нравятся такие красотки?.. 

— Замолчи. 

У Эминема слова застряли в глотке: блондин не повысил голоса, но в то же время ему показалось, что Кими закричал. Голубые глаза больше не были ледяными и спокойными — теперь они горели от злости. В нем внезапно почувствовалась такая сила, что Эминем невольно отступил на шаг, но не успел ничего сказать — Кими уже смог взять себя в руки: снова была надета бесстрастная маска. 

— Никогда больше не оскорбляй Мику! Мне наплевать, что ты говоришь про меня, но не про Мику. Ты вообще понятия не имеешь, о ком говоришь, так что просто заткнись. 

Его голос был тихим и спокойным; он не угрожал рэпперу, а просто констатировал факт. Несмотря на спокойное выражение лица, Кими трясло от ярости, он почти потерял контроль и не хотел, чтобы это повторилось. Финн знал, что сейчас разгуливает по тонкому льду, и то, как заблестели глаза Эминема, уверило его в своих догадках. 

— О, защищаешь свою сучку, да? Или это ты у нас девчонка в этих ненормальных взаимоотношениях? 

Он не знал, почему говорит все это; он не был таким уж ярым гомофобом, каким хотел казаться всему миру. Может быть, это холодная улыбка или спокойные глаза заставили его выйти из себя, может быть, то, что он почувствовал, будто над ним смеются. Но, конечно же, это была не ревность... 

— Я не являюсь ничьей сучкой, но если б я мог выбрать себе партнера, то выбрал бы тебя. 

Эминем застыл, и Кими воспользовался этим, чтобы вырваться из его хватки, но сделал это мягко, а потом ласково провел рукой по лицу Эминема. И — отдернул руку. Эминем по-прежнему безмолвствовал, ему хотелось еще нежных прикосновений, пробудивших томление в глубине его сердца. 

— Меня влечет к тебе, как мотылька к пламени. 

Он прошептал слова, которые должны были быть неслышны в шуме вечеринки, но Эминем их услышал и задрожал, но не от отвращения, от чего-то больше похожего на желание. Он постарался отмахнуться от этой мысли, но Кими сказал: 

— Запомни меня. 

Потом он подался вперед и легонько коснулся губами губ Эминема — и исчез в толпе. Рэппер прислонился к стене, так как ноги не хотели держать его. Его мозг пытался осознать, что же только произошло. Или почему он позволил этому произойти. Он по-прежнему чувствовал запах чужого парфюма; по-прежнему чувствовал нежное прикосновение; его губы по-прежнему горели от поцелуя. 

— Что со мной? 

Кажется, целую вечность Эминем простоял, цепляясь за стенку, чувствуя что-то, похожее на страх, и пытаясь обрести контроль над ногами. Он не замечал взволнованных взглядов Дре, не понимал, что бледен, как привидение, не знал, как дрожат его руки, потому что все, что он видел, так это блондина, подающегося вперед и шепчущего слова, которые разбудили в нем такие чувства, которых он ни за что не хотел испытывать. 

— Ну и? Можем мы теперь свалить отсюда? 

Дре поднял бровь, услышав вопрос, и подумал: что же случилось с его протеже, что он так трясется, — но знал, что прямо сейчас ответа не получит. 

— Нет, не можем. Сейчас начинается презентация, и я действительно хочу ее посмотреть. 

Он говорил, а в зале медленно тушили свет, пока все помещение не погрузилось в темноту. Занавес неспешно раздвинули под звуки ATB, и Эминем с приятелями сделали вид, что их тошнит. 

— Дамы и господа, мы рады вас приветствовать здесь сегодня! 

Ведущего у церемонии не было, голос перекрывал музыку, что создавало космическую, почти клиническую атмосферу. 

— А сейчас мы с гордостью представляем вам новую модель «Макларен Мерседес». 

Искусственный туман заволок всю сцену так, что нельзя было ничего рассмотреть; музыка становилась все громче и громче, подсветка — ярче, а потом — ничего. Абсолютная тишина и темнота, все, казалось, затихло, замерзло, и только туман дрейфовал в воздухе. 

— Офигительно драматично... 

Дре не успел ответить Эминему — зал сотряс рев двигателя. Это не был звук обычного двигателя обычной машины, и на сцене сейчас стояли не обычные машины. Цвета серебристый металлик, элегантные и мощные — эти машины стоили миллионы долларов. 

Чтобы водить такую машину, нужна не только бездна таланта и способностей, но и храбрость — насколько красивыми и шикарными они выглядели на сцене, настолько же смертоносными становились на трассе. 

Эминем увидел, как двое гонщиков в серебристой экипировке вылезают из машин, и подумал: какими же должны быть люди, способные ездить на такой скорости? 

— Надо быть психованным засранцем, чтобы водить такую штуковину! 

Размышляя о словах Дре, он смотрел, как они снимают свои шлемы. И тут — Эминем почувствовал, будто вся кровь отхлынула от его лица, потому что он узнал парня, к которому его влекло. Он смог только безмолвно пялиться на сцену, начавшую медленно вращаться, и потом призрачный голос снова заговорил: 

— Пожалуйста, поприветствуйте пилотов команды «Макларен Мерседес» сезона 2004 года — Кими Райкконена и Дэвида Култхарда. 

«Запомни меня», — сказал ему Кими. 

И Эминем понял, что у него не осталось другого выбора. 

**Конец**


End file.
